


Little Sushine

by Frozen_Marsdess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Drama, Family Drama, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Orphans, Romance, Short
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Marsdess/pseuds/Frozen_Marsdess
Summary: Eren Jaeger desea darle un hogar a una niña huérfana para darle todo lo que él nunca ha tenido: una familia. Aunque tenga que afrontar muchos desafíos, pero todo valdrá la pena. Short fic, drama, riren (en segundo plano).
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola gentes! Hoy vengo con un short fic sobre un headcanon que realmente me gusta mucho y que nació desde el capítulo del manga (no recuerdo exactamente cuál) en la que Eren abraza y consuela a Ymir. El headcanon es sobre Eren siendo padre (adoptivo o mpreg) de ella y hace poco estaba viendo unos fanarts que fueron la inspiración para esto.  
> Será cortito (unos 3 capítulos) pero escrito con mucho amor. 
> 
> Aclaraciones: El fic tratará de la adopción de Ymir quien estaba en un orfanato y Eren la llega a adoptar. Hagamos cuenta y caso que en este fic las adopciones son burocráticas (ya saben, todo el proceso y estudio que le hacen los padres para adoptar un niño), pero al mismo tiempo fáciles de conseguir, es decir, que no le ponen trabas a Eren por ser soltero y por ser hombre (ojalá que fuera así de sencillo). También haré mención de Riren, obviamente xD, pero no será lo central en esta pequeña trama. 
> 
> Pairing: Levi Ackerman x Eren Jaeger (en segundo plano).
> 
> Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo con el cap.

Finalmente está listo para este gran paso, a pesar de que sus amistades le dijeran que no. Que no es necesario hacer esto, que puede alquilar un vientre o comprar unos óvulos con quienes podría concebir un un hijo suyo. Pero eso no era lo que realmente quería. Ellos no entienden. No entienden lo que es pasar la mitad de la vida en un edificio con muchos niños más en esa situación, y peor que ninguno de las personas, que como él querían adoptar, ni se fijaron en él en su niñez.

Siempre eligen a los niños más bonitos, a aquellos a los que les dará “cierto status”. A los niños bien parecidos para que la sociedad diga que realmente son hijos suyos para que los consideren con genes de oro.

No es que él fuera “feo” en su niñez, pero a nadie le gustaban sus ojos grandes de búho. Lo bueno que ahora de adulto es lo que realmente adorna su rostro.

En fin. Ese mismo día, el día de la fiesta, sale temprano de su apartamento para dirigirse hacia el orfanato de la ciudad de Shinganshina. Este día es la fiesta de adopción, donde potenciales padres van a observar a los niños y a escoger a uno que les agrade.

Eren quiere hacer lo mismo. Quiere que un niño o niña tenga lo que él nunca tuvo, o al menos perdió a temprana edad. Una familia. Y agradece al cielo por permitirle ser padre soltero, sólo tendrá que someterse a unos exámenes médicos y psicológicos para que ser pueda aprobar una vez que él haya escogido al niño.

En cuanto llega, la directora del orfanato, junto con otras ayudantes, guían a los padres para llevarlos a una sala o gimnasio donde tienen una reunión y les informan los lineamientos a seguir para adoptar a un niño. Luego les dicen, a modo de reflexión, que no sólo se guíen por las apariencias, pero internamente todos se están diciendo que elegirán al niño más bonito del lugar.

Finalizada la reunión, los llevan a un patio de juegos donde muchos niños entre edades diversas corren y juegan entre sí. En unas bancas a un costado debajo de unos árboles, están los niños y adolescentes más grandes. Eren no pudo evitar reflejarse en ellos. Los entiende perfectamente. Sabe que estos días no son necesariamente bonitos para ellos.

Se aleja del grupo y se sienta en otra banca debajo de otro árbol para protegerse del sol. Observa que algunos de las parejas que han llegado se han puesto a jugar con algunos niños. Hay parejas de todo tipo, al menos el orfanato no discrimina a nadie. Eso es bueno.

Y entonces la ve.

Una niña sentada en una banca muy alejada del patio abrazando a un muñeco de felpa, o al menos eso puede distinguir a lo lejos. Sin poder evitarlo le llama la atención, en un buen sentido. Por lo que lentamente se acerca a esa banca. Y sin decir nada se sienta a la par de ella a una distancia considerable para no incomodarla.

Cuando se iba acercando, pudo ver que vestía con un muy sencillo vestido blanco y usaba su cabello rubio suelto. Demasiado sencillo considerando la algarabía que reinaba el lugar.

—Linda fiesta, ¿no? —pregunta en voz baja sin mirarla pero no recibe respuesta. —¿Por qué no juegas con los otros niños? —Eren siempre fue conocido por preguntar directamente sin andarse con rodeos.

La niña por primera vez dirige su mirada hacia la persona sentada a la par suya. Lo primero que ve es el cabello castaño a la altura de los hombros. Eren al sentirse observado la voltea a ver y le sonríe amablemente. La niña al verse descubierta rápidamente voltea a taparse con su muñeco de felpa pero pudo notar que esa persona parecía ser amable.

Pero no debe dejarse ir.

Porque esa es la cara que siempre muestran la primera vez.

A Eren le hizo gracia su timidez y pensando que quizá para soltarse un poco le pregunta: —¿Cómo te llamas? —pero no obtuvo respuesta. En lugar de eso, la niña se fue corriendo hacia el edificio a refugiarse sin que nadie la viera, dejando a Eren atónito. Pero se reprende así mismo por sorprenderse a una situación así. Cuando él estaba en el orfanato siempre había uno o varios niños que huían de las personas cuando habían fiestas como estas. Él era uno de ellos.

Se queda sentado en esa banca cuando el la campana suena y es cuando los niños entran nuevamente y los adultos tienen que marcharse, pero con un nombre de un niño en mente por lo cual preguntarán días más tarde.

Eren ya lo tiene, bueno, tiene la imagen de la niña en mente. Dentro de dos días preguntará por ella.

* * *

—Mire, Sr. Jaeger. Hay algo que debo decirle sobre Ymir. —habla la mujer poniendo sus brazos en el escritorio.

Después de dos días de la fiesta en el orfanato, había llegado al lugar a preguntar por la niña rubia sentada de vestido blanco. Lo que pudo notar fue que en cuanto le preguntó la directora hizo un gesto que a Eren le pareció algo desagradable y luego de decirle el nombre de la niña y la edad (9 años) ahora pareciera que le dirá algo importante.

—Ymir nació aquí, en este lugar. Su madre vino de la nada una tarde en pleno trabajo de parto. Por como estaba vestida pude intuir que ella venía del campo y estaba muy maltratada y demacrada a pesar de parecer muy joven. Casi puedo decir que era una adolescente. No sobrevivió al parto. Solamente abrazó y dio un beso a la niña y murió.

Eren escucha con atención la historia. muy trágica, pero todo niño en el orfanato tiene su historia trágica.

—Varias parejas se la han llevado a casa hogares a modo de prueba para ver si la niña convivía con ellos. —prosiguió. —Pero a las pocas semanas la traen de regreso. Y siempre venia con el rostro afligido.

Ok, a este punto Eren ya puede entender por donde va este asunto.

—Al principio pensamos que la niña no conectaba con ellos, no congeniaba con ninguna pareja y por ello siempre la regresaban. Y cada vez que regresaba, esas personas nos decían que la niña no tenía un buen comportamiento, que era muy rebelde y hacía pataletas, y que ellos no iban a lidiar con una niña así. —dice mientras pone los ojos en blanco.

Otra de las razones por las cuales Eren nunca gustó de las adopciones cuando era chico, es que los potenciales padres siempre gustan de elegir a los niños con “mejor comportamiento”, incluso llegan hasta preguntar la historia del niño para descartar alguna “anomalía” que no les pudiera parecer. Buscan a un niño perfecto. Cosa que no existe.

—Sin embargo, cada vez que la niña regresaba no dejaba que nadie la tocara ni que nadie le cambiara de ropa. Nada. Yo ya tenía mis sospechas, pero en el chequeo médico anual notamos que la niña tenía muchos moretones y golpes. Luego la examinamos a fondo y descubrimos que la niña había sido abusada. —dijo mientras su rostro se pone muy triste. —Hubo un gran escándalo por lo mismo y gracias a eso es que somos mucho más estrictos con las adopciones.

Y también otra de las razones que odiaba de las adopciones era que los padres buscaban adoptar un niño con la esperanza de recibir un bono por parte del gobierno. En Sina, debido a la baja tasa de natalidad en la ciudad y al incremento del abandono de niños de personas inmigrantes o provenientes del campo o personas que por x o y motivo no pueden cuidar a sus hijos y terminan dejándolos en un orfanato, el gobierno les da un bono familiar al mes para solventar gastos con la condición de que adopten un niño. Es una medida muy buena pero en casos como este es desastrosa, porque los padres fingen una buena cara ante el orfanato y el gobierno, pero dentro de sus hogares la historia es distinta.

—La niña odia las adopciones y odia estar cerca de otra persona. Por lo que dependerá de ella y de las evaluaciones por si usted quiere adoptarla. Le advierto Sr. Jaeger que esta niña ya viene con algo que no todas las personas están dispuestas a lidiar.

Eren se queda en silencio un momento pero luego dice.

—Lo acepto. Yo era un niño muy parecido a ella cuando estaba en el orfanato y quisiera que alguien que ha estado casi en la misma situación que yo termine solo. Por eso quiero empezar con el proceso y si todo sale bien de acuerdo con lo que ustedes piden prometo que cuidaré bien de esta niña.

—Me es imposible creerle sus palabras Sr. Jaeger —es completamente comprensible por lo que Eren asiente con la cabeza. —Yo me baso en pruebas así que haremos lo siguiente. Primero empezará con las visitas en este orfanato los fines de semana durante dos horas. Aquí se le proporcionará un lugar donde podrá estar con la niña a solas bajo vigilancia. Luego veremos el progreso de usted con la niña y se someterá a estudios médicos y psicológicos. Si usted aprueba estos exámenes, enviaremos un trabajador social que verifique las condiciones de su hogar para ver si son aptas para tener un niño, al igual que un estudio socio-económico. Luego la niña podrá irse con usted para que se vaya acostumbrando y una vez por semana recibirá la visita del trabajador social para verificar todo. ¿Está de acuerdo con esto?

Eren sólo asiente con la cabeza.

Luego fijan fechas para empezar con las visitas y se despiden. Eren sale del orfanato un poco nervioso por todo lo que tendrá que afrontar, pero algo dentro de él le dice que todo esto valdrá la pena.

* * *

Las entrevistas no han tenido ningún progreso. La niña está muy renuente a conversar con Eren. simplemente se sienta en la mesa y abraza a su peluche sin siquiera mirarlo al rostro. Eren ha estado entristecido por lo mismo, pero comprende que la niña tenga miedo de su persona. No es fácil ver que muchos han querido llevársela para sólo maltratarla. Tiene que ingeniárselas para que al menos pueda confiar en él.

A intentado con llevarles obsequios pequeños, como dulces o chocolates. Nada grande como juguetes o ropa porque en un orfanato los niños pueden ser crueles. No le extrañarían que fueran así con Ymir. Pero ni siquiera eso acepta. Debieron de usar ese truco sucio con él.

El psicólogo de la institución le ha propuesto a Eren que no alce la voz para hablarle porque le puede asustar. Eren no es de aquellos que hablen fuerte así que le asegura que no lo hará.

Hoy es la cuarta visita que tiene con Ymir, por lo que en cuanto llega, le dicen que está en el patio sentada en la misma banca donde la encontró la primera vez. Se acerca despacio haciendo ruido con los pies para no asustarla y siempre alejado de ella respetando sus espacio, se sienta en la banca musitando un “hola” con voz suave.

Ymir simplemente se encoge en el lugar y abraza fuertemente su muñeco de felpa. Eren siente una enorme impotencia al verla así toda asustada. Un niño no debería tener ese nivel de miedo. ¡Malditos abusivos!

Con voz suave, entona una melodía que su madre le cantaba cuando era pequeño, antes de la tragedia. Una canción de cuna que a la que únicamente recuerda unos trozos, luego la melodía. La canta con voz baja, como si fuera un murmullo al son de la brisa que rodea a ambos. Quiere que Ymir se relaje, que sepa que no le hará daño.

La niña abre los ojos al escucharla y mira al frente. Esa voz es bonita y suave, como si estuviera acariciando su cabeza. Nunca nadie le ha acariciado la cabeza, solamente para golpes y más golpes, pero esta vez siente distinto, a pesar de que nadie está tocándola.

Lentamente gira su rostro hacia la persona a su lado y tal como la primera vez, él la voltea a ver sonriéndole. Tiene un rostro amable y una voz muy bonita. En todo el tiempo que él ha venido le ha traído pequeños obsequios y no le ha puesto una mano encima. Otras personas lo han hecho haciéndole sentir incómoda, cuando le han tocado sus mejillas o cuando le tocan el pelo. Y él no lo ha hecho en todo estos días que ha venido.

“Tal vez es distinto”.

“Tal vez él es diferente”.

Dirige su mirada al frente de nuevo, esta vez sin encogerse o tensarse. Eren sigue cantando suavemente sintiendo la suave brisa de verano. Hasta que escucha otro sonido a la par suya.

—¿C-cómo… se llama? —pregunta con un murmullo casi imperceptible, pero él escuchó muy bien. Él sólo sonrió.

—Me llamo Eren. ¿Y tú?

—Ymir. Sólo Ymir.

Eren sólo le tiende la mano esperando que la niña la toma para estrecharla. Ymir, un poco dudosa y con miedo la acepta. Eren cierra sus dedos sobre ella suavemente y sin ejercer fuerza.*

—Un placer conocerte.

* * *

Sentada en una de las sillas situadas en recepción con una pequeña maleta a la par suya, una mochila en sus hombros y abrazando fuertemente su peluche, está Ymir esperando a la persona que se la iba a llevar a su casa.

Tiene miedo. Un gran temor recorre su pequeño cuerpo porque no sabe cómo será esta persona llamada Eren. Una voz en su interior le dice que todo estará bien, pero no puede evitar recordar que antes, varias personas han mostrado ser amables para terminar siendo terribles monstruos.

A su lado está la directora dándole instrucciones en caso de que esta persona la llegue a maltratar, le ha dado un listado de números de teléfono posibles para que pueda usar un teléfono público y le dice que siempre cargue una moneda por cualquier cosa. También le dice que si Eren le llegase a golpear, que grite porque la gente le presta atención a un niño que grita por ayuda.

Eren llega a los pocos minutos y antes de irse, la directora le avisa los lineamientos a seguir. Debido a que sus pruebas médicas son positivas y las psicológicas también (salvo por el hecho que ahí mismo descubrieron que Eren era un huérfano con un comportamiento similar al de Ymir), la directora le dice que los siguientes pasos serán las visitas periódicas del trabajador social sin previo aviso.

Eren asiente y se despide de la directora prometiendo seguir en contacto. Luego toma la maleta de Ymir y con la mano le indica que ya es hora de irse. Ymir lentamente se va y despidiéndose de la directora con la mano, sale detrás de Eren.

La directora notó que Eren en ningún momento se acerca a la niña ni la toca con la mano. No sabe cómo tomarse esa observación.

Ambos se van en transporte público. Eren ha estado ahorrando para conseguir un auto propio, pero por el momento, se van en un autobús. Ymir mira todo desde la ventana observando una región distinta de la ciudad. Eren le dice en el camino que vivirá en un apartamento pequeño pero con suficiente espacio para ambos.

Al cabo de un largo rato llegan a un complejo apartamental y suben por el elevador hasta el piso donde vive Eren. cuando entran al apartamento, lo primero que ve Ymir es un apartamento sencillo sin mucha decoración. Eren sin tocarla, le indica que puede explorar si así lo desea, pero Ymir solamente se dirige al sillón y se sienta en él abrazando su peluche.

El miedo no le ha dejado.

—¿Quieres algo de comer o beber? Tengo galletas y jugo. —pregunta Eren, pero Ymir sólo niega con la cabeza.

Eren no presiona. Sabe que si lo hace estará cometiendo un grave error. Ha decidido darle su espacio a la pequeña para que se vaya acostumbrando y al mismo tiempo no se sienta incómoda ante la presión. Por eso no le ha puesto la mano encima.

Se sienta en el sillón a un lado de ella y con voz suave le dice: —Ymir. No tengas miedo. No voy a hacerte daño. Puedes moverte por el apartamento libremente e incluso tienes tu propia habitación. Es pequeña pero creo que te gustará.

—¿Vas… vas a encerrarme? —pregunta la niña con voz muy baja y temblorosa.

—No. —responde Eren con calma, aunque las ganas de alzar la voz no le faltaron. —Nadie va a encerrarte aquí.

Ymir se calma un poco por el tono de voz de Eren y despacio se levanta del sillón para dirigirse al cuarto que Eren le indica. Una vez que entra ve una cama arrinconada en una pared con sábanas rosadas. Se ve muy cómoda. Luego en frente de la puerta está la ventana y debajo de esta un escritorio. Seguramente Eren va a mandarla a la escuela. Nunca ha ido, pero quiere intentarlo. Enfrente de la cama está lo que parece ser un armario y un pequeño rincón con varios peluches de felpa y muñecas. Ymir nunca ha tenido una. Toda su vida le ha acompañado ese viejo y roto muñeco de felpa.

Se acerca lentamente hacia las muñecas, dejando la puerta abierta por si las dudas, y toma una de ellas, la que tiene el cabello claro como el suyo. Es muy bonita. La presenta junto con su peluche de felpa y le pone nombres a cada uno de los juguetes. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo habla con los muñecos presentándose a sí misma y a su osito de felpa. Les promete que los va a cuidar y que nadie se los va a robar. Les habla de la vida en el orfanato y lo feo que es ahí. Así pasa toda la tarde, y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que Eren le ha estado observando por un largo rato con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Eso es un avance.

Cuando Ymir nota que oscurece, su estómago ruge por lo que lentamente y sin hacer mucho ruido, sale de su habitación para encontrarse con Eren en la que parece ser la cocina preparando la cena.

Al sentirse observado dirige su mirada hacia la niña y le dice.

—De seguro tienes hambre. Ya dentro de poco estará la comida. Haré sopa de champiñones.

Ymir no le responde y simplemente se dedica a observarlo. Mira como hace los trozos con los vegetales y los condimentos que le agrega. En ningun momento ve que él le agrega algo que pareciera raro. Por más que una voz en su interior le dice que todo estará bien, no puede dejar de ser paranoica.

Cuando Eren termina, sirve los platos y se sienta en la pequeña mesa que posee. Ymir, con desconfianza, come lentamente de su plato. Eren de vez en cuando la mira y nota la desconfianza, pero no le dice nada. Cuando era niño, él desconfiaba de todos.

Cuando terminan. Eren levanta los platos y se dispone a lavarlos. Ymir se queda sentada en la mesa esperando que hacer. Al notarla que aún sigue ahí, Eren le dice que puede ver televisión si lo desea, pero Ymir simplemente se va de ahí y se sienta en el sillón.

“Paciencia, Eren. Sólo ten paciencia”.

Cuando termina y deja limpio todo, Eren va a la sala y enciende la televisión poniendo un documental de animales (mas que todo por la niña), y se sienta en el otro sillón a verlo. Al poco rato, nota que Ymir se está quedando dormida, por lo que con mucho cuidado la levanta y la lleva a su habitación. La recuesta en la cama y únicamente le quita los zapatos, luego la arropa. Finalmente sale de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta. Piensa que si la cierra va a ser peor para el trauma de la niña.

Cierra todo y apaga las luces, y finalmente se prepara para dormir en su habitación, que sólo la deja entreabierta.

Se recuesta mirando hacia el techo pensando en todo lo ocurrido en el día. Ha tratado de controlarse pero ahora no puede evitar emocionarse por tener una hija al que darle un hogar donde la aman, porque Eren ya lo hace, desde que la vio por primera vez, y dice para sí mismo: —Todo valdrá la pena Eren, le darás el hogar que tú no tuviste.

Y con una sonrisa se queda dormido.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola gentes! Espero que se encuentren bien de salud. Luego de unas semanitas de hiatus (falta de inspiración nada más jajaja) he venido con el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Me alegra mucho saber que a mucha gente le ha gustado y eso que tenía cierto temor por su recibimiento. Me alegro que les guste esta faceta de Eren como padre de Ymir chikita. Así que les agradezco todo su amor. 
> 
> Aclarar que no es un oneshot como está escrito en el primero (se me olvidó arreglar eso). Originalmente estaba planeado ser así pero como ya sabrán, soy una completa inútil al hacer capítulos largos por lo que al final será como un fic cortito, de unos 3 o cuatro capítulos nada mas.
> 
> Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura.

LITTLE SUNSHINE — CAPÍTULO 2

_Todo está completamente oscuro._

_No se puede distinguir nada._

_Camina con temor entre la penumbra sin saber exactamente a qué lugar ir._

_Ninguna luz en ese oscuro lugar._

_Intenta hablar. Llamar a alguien. Pero la voz no sale._

_De pronto escucha unos pasos. Unos pasos que suenan muy fuerte._

_Se acercan más y mas. Y cuando los escucha demasiado cerca, unas manos rojas salen de donde sea y le aprisionan sus piernas impidiéndole moverse. Otras manos atrapan sus brazos apretándolos muy fuerte que duele. Otras manos más tocan su cuerpo pequeño manchándolo a su paso con esa cosa roja. Le dan ganas de vomitar. Le dan ganas de gritar, pero su voz sigue sin salir. Y cuando finalmente lo logra grita tan fuerte que esas manos se desaparecen y ella al sentirse libre, empieza a correr sin rumbo, para que esa cosa no le alcanza y ya no puede hacerle daño._

* * *

Grita fuertemente a esa hora pataleando todo. Se levanta y empieza a correr hasta llegar a la puerta e intenta abrirla. Cuando finalmente lo logra siente que alguien le toma de su brazo pero grita una vez más y con su mano, aleja a ese ser que quiere hacerle daño y corre sin rumbo, sin ver exactamente hacia el frente. Sólo corre y corre.

Es de noche, por lo que lo único que altera la paz y la quietud es el sonido del llanto de la niña, su respiración entrecortada, sus pasos con sus pies descalzos y un joven corriendo detrás de ella llamándole.

Eren, mientras le llama, se sorprende de la velocidad con la que la niña corre, y su falta de ejercicio le están pasando factura en ese momento. Los gritos le despertaron y cuando iba hacia el cuarto a tranquilizar a la niña, ésta ya estaba abriendo la puerta que olvidó asegurar muy bien. Cuando logró sujetarla del brazo, la niña lo empujó con mucha fuerza (y tampoco porque no la sujetó muy fuerte por temor a hacerle daño), y ahora está siguiéndola.

Ymir sigue corriendo y llega a un cruce huyendo del “monstruo” detrás de ella, pero lo último que logra ver son unas luces fuertes y luego oscuridad total.

Eren no puede procesar lo que ve. Su niña siendo golpeada por un vehículo. Corre hasta llegar a donde ella gritando su nombre desesperadamente. Ni siquiera notó que el vehículo, en lugar de detenerse y ayudarlo, se marcha apresuradamente del lugar. Eren le habla, sin tocarla por temor a hacerle más daño, pero como la niña no responde, Eren, con mucho cuidado, la levanta entre sus brazos y la lleva corriendo al hospital, ni siquiera sabe como llegó hasta ese lugar, sólo quería que le atendieran a la niña. Los médicos en turno al verlo inmediatamente le quitan a la niña y se disponen a atenderla y una enfermera le pidió los documentos y sus datos, que no andaba puesto que salió sólo con pijama. Sin embargo Eren brindó los datos incluso aclarando que la niña estaba en proceso de adopción. La enfermera, por protocolo, le pide el nombre del orfanato para comunicarse con la directora y al notar el estado de Eren le ofrece unas pantunflas desechables para que esté cómodo.

—Gracias. —dice Eren sentado moviendo las piernas y mirando hacia la sala en donde la niña entró.

—Sr. Jaeger. Debo decirle que debido a que la niña está en proceso, sigue estando bajo la custodia del gobierno, por lo que por estos incidentes tengo que llamar a la policía y llamar al director del orfanato. —Le explica la enfermera.

—Está bien. No hay problema con ello. —dice Eren con voz baja pero completamente seguro y sin dejar de ver hacia la puerta de esa sala. Con estos gestos, la enfermera confirma que ha sido un accidente y que no haya sido precisamente él quien haya lastimado a la menor. Le ofrece bebidas por cortesía, pero Eren lo niega.

Las horas pasan y pasan, y no hay noticias de la niña. Sólo ruega al cielo que no sea nada grave. Luego de esto, se promete así mismo que llevará a la niña hacia un psicólogo, esas pesadillas son horribles y se imagina que tienen que ver con el maltrato que ella ha sufrido.

Estando en sus cavilaciones, se sobresalta al ver que la puerta se abre y el médico de turno, un hombre de baja estatura, con cabello negro y expresión sera, sale de ella y se acerca hacia Eren.

—¿Usted es el padre de Ymir? —pregunta.

—Sí. —dice Eren sin dudarlo. —¿Cómo está ella?

—La niña está fuera de peligro. Afortunadamente el golpe no fue muy fuerte y sufrió daños leves en su cabeza, pero hay que seguir monitoreando. Sufrió una fractura en el brazo y unos cuantos golpes en su cuerpo. Se quedará el día de mañana para monitorear ese golpe. En estos momentos está dormida.

—Le agradezco mucho. ¿Puedo pasar a verla? —pregunta Eren aliviado.

En ese instante llega la enfermera y le dice algo al oído. En eso, el médico se asombra y mira a Eren haciendo que este adivine de lo que se trata. Luego la enfermera se marcha.

—Iba a decirle que ya puede pasar a verla, pero la señorita me acaba de informar que la menor está en proceso de adopción y debido al protocolo, no puedo dejarle pasar. Lo siento. Es parte de las normas.

—Pero la niña va a asustarse si no me ve. —replica Eren con una expresión de frustración aunque por dentro está molesto, sin embargo, no es buena idea mostrarlo.

—Lo lamento, en cuanto venga la encargada del orfanato de donde procede, podrá verla bajo su autorización.

—De acuerdo. —suspira resignado y nuevamente se sienta a esperar. Al mismo tiempo está aliviado al saber que está fuera de peligro.

Un momento después, llega la directora del orfanato y en cuanto ve a Eren, rápidamente se dirige hacia él y sin que el otro lo vea venir, la mujer le da un golpe en la cara seguido de muchos golpes más hasta que los oficiales que la acompañaban, logran separarla de él. Eren solamente se cubrió con sus brazos sin poder defenderse.

—¡SABÍA QUE NO ERAS DE FIAR! ¡SABÍA QUE TÚ TAMBIÉN ERAS IGUAL! ¡SI ALGO LE PASA A ELLA TE JURO QUE TE METO EN LA CÁRCEL! ¡IMBÉCIL! —dice la mujer entre gritos.

Él médico de turno, al escuchar los gritos, se dirige hacia la escena y le indica a la señora que la menor está fuera de peligro. Le explica lo mismo que le ha explicado a Eren, pero ella de vez en cuando le lanza una mirada mordaz a Eren como si estuviera culpándolo de lo sucedido. Luego pide ver a la niña y el médico le permite verla siempre y cuando no la asuste con sus gritos.

Los oficiales se quedan con Eren y le explican que debe dar declaraciones de lo sucedido.

—Todo fue muy rápido. La niña gritó y salió corriendo de su habitación, y cuando iba a ver qué le pasaba, ya estaba en la puerta.

—¿Cómo fue que la niña logró abrir la puerta? —pregunta el oficial mientras tomaba notas.

—Siempre se me olvida asegurar bien la puerta y solamente le puse el seguro de la cerradura. De adentro es muy fácil abrirla, pero imposible desde afuera. Por eso pudo abrirla. Logré sostenerla de un brazo pero se me safó del mismo y empezó a correr hacia afuera.

—¿Su apartamento tiene escaleras?

—No, no tiene. Sólo es la puerta y el pequeño parqueo, vivo en el primer piso. Ymir salió corriendo y yo iba detrás de ella. Corrí lo más rápido que pude pero no puede alcanzarla hasta que fue golpeada por el vehículo que pasaba por ahí.

—¿Él vehículo iba a gran velocidad?

—No, si hubiera sido así Ymir habría salido volando, pero sólo recibió el golpe en su pierna y su cuerpo cayó en el pavimento. El auto simplemente se fue en lo que yo la levantaba y vine corriendo hasta acá. —narra Eren mientras el oficial toma notas en su libreta.

—Bien Sr. Jaeger. Tendremos que esperar a que la niña despierte para poder tomarle la declaración y si concuerda con su historia, podrá irse. De momento, le tendremos que retener en este lugar.

Eren simplemente asiente con su cabeza.

Una hora después la niña despierta y lo primero que nota es a la directora a su lado mientras le acaricia su cabeza. Ymir se extraña por qué está ella ahí, luego cae en cuenta que no está en el cuarto que Eren le dio, y que su brazo izquierdo está cubierto con una cosa grande y algo pesada sostenida por un trozo de tela sujeto a su cuello. Y que tampoco Eren está a su lado.

—¿Dónde está Eren? —pregunta mirando a todos lados.

—Eso no importa. —le responde la directora. —Lo importante aquí es que estás bien. En cuanto salgas nos iremos al orfanato.

Ymir se extraña de las palabras de la directora. Ella no quiere regresar.

—No. —dice ella en un susurro.

—¿Perdón?

—No quiero ir. Quiero a Eren. —dice ella mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—Cariño, Eren fue quien te hizo esto y yo…

—¡Eren no hizo nada! ¡él no hizo nada! ¡Él me quiere! —dice la niña llegando a llorar cada vez más.

En eso la psicóloga del lugar entra al saber que la niña está despierta para poder hacerle las preguntas correctas y comparar la versión de Eren con la suya, pero encuentra a la niña llorando y preguntando por Eren.

—¡Quiero a Eren! ¡Quiero a Eren!

—Creo que lo mejor será que dejemos entrar a Eren sólo para que pueda calmarla. —propone la psicóloga

—¡Pero Eren fue el que le hizo esto! —replica la directora.

—Aún no lo sabemos. —le responde a la directora. —Mejor dejemos que él entre para que pueda calmarla y explicarle lo sucedido. —y sale de la habitación para dirigirse a los oficiales que custodiaban a Eren mientras que éste estaba con la cabeza entre sus manos. Ella le llama y le dice que puede entrar a ver a Ymir ya que ella pregunta mucho por él. Sin pensarlo ni dudarlo, Eren se levanta y sigue a la psicóloga.

En cuanto llega al cuarto, lo primero que ve es a Ymir llorando desconsoladamente y en cuanto lo ve, ella levanta el brazo para pedirle que se acerque. Eren lo hace y abraza a Ymir quien parece que se tranquiliza poco a poco al sentir que Eren le acaricia el cabello.

—Pensé… pensé que me habías dejado. Por favor. No me dejes.

—No lo haré Ymir. Siempre estaré contigo. —responde Eren con voz baja.

La directora mira con asombro la escena, ya que no se esperaba que la niña se encariñaba tan pronto de Eren. Ni él mismo se esperaba que ella se apegara bastante a él. Pensaba que le iba a tomar tiempo.

—Ymir, escucha. Ellos te van a hacer preguntas por lo que pasó, pero yo tengo que estar fuera y te vas a quedar aquí en lo que se resuelve este asunto. —le explica Eren. Ella sólo le escucha.

—¿Te vas a ir? —dice ella mientras que con su mano libre le sujeta de la camiseta. Eren la toma y la retira con suavidad de ahí.

—Sólo estaré afuera, no me iré de aquí. —le afirma. —Tranquila. Estarás bien. Aquí es un lugar seguro. —y diciendo esto, le limpia las lágrimas de su carita y se levanta para salir del cuarto. La psicóloga le pide a la directora que también se retire porque es parte del protocolo.

En cuanto quedan ellas dos a solas, la psicóloga se sienta a una distancia prudente de la niña, mientras que ella la mira con mucha desconfianza.

—De acuerdo, Ymir. Comencemos. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Ella renuentemente le empieza a contar que lo único que recuerda es estar en un sitio oscuro sin poder distinguir nada y que de repente unas manos feas y rojas empezaron a sujetarla con fuerza y no le dejaban ir hasta que gritó muy fuerte y pudo escapar. Incluso sintió que alguien la tómo pero ella sólo quería huir de ese lugar y sin siquiera poder ver hasta que sintió que algo la golpeó con mucha fuerza hasta que todo se puso negro otra vez.

La psicóloga le pregunta sobre Eren ya que para ella no pasó desapercibido ese apego de la niña hacia ella sabiendo (por palabras de la directora), que el día anterior ella empezó a vivir con él.

—Eren es bueno. Él no es malo. —responde Ymir.

—Pero apenas llevas con él unas horas. —replica la psicóloga.

—Pero yo sé que él será bueno conmigo. Además no me ha hecho nada malo. Incluso él me dio una habitación propia.

—Él duerme en otra habitación. —dice la psicóloga a modo de pregunta.

—Sí. —responde Ymir.

—De acuerdo. Eso es todo. Descansa por ahora. Te quedarás aquí unas horas más hasta que todo esté fuera de peligro. —dice la psicóloga tomando sus cosas y preparándose para irse. Ymir se queda sola en la habitación con mucho miedo por si la directora del orfanato decide llevársela nuevamente a ese lugar. No quiere dejar a Eren. Aún no sabe las razones, pero algo en su interior le dice que debe estar con él, que él es la persona que la ha rescatado de ese pozo oscuro en el que estaba.

— _Supongo que luego lo sabré. —_ se responde así misma ante esa incógnita.

Afuera los oficiales que están reteniendo a Eren le dicen que por el historial de la niña con otras personas, van a tener que examinar su casa. Eren acepta, e incluso les dice que hay cámaras de vigilancia en la sala (sugerencia de Armin), para que las puedan revisar por medio de su teléfono.

Hace un mes, Armin le dijo que instalara al menos una cámara de seguridad dentro de casa por cualquiera de las dudas, ya que el mismo Eren le comentó que la niña sufría abuso cuando alguien intentaba adoptarla, entonces le sugirió las cámaras en caso de que hubiera alguien mal intencionado y lo acusara de lo mismo, por lo que compró unas y las puso en lugares específicas del apartamento, menos en las habitaciones.

Los oficiales le piden que los acompañe al apartamento y aunque sintió algo de temor por Ymir, los oficiales le dijeron que no había que temer, que la niña tampoco puede dejar el hospital. Renuente, Eren los acompaña a su apartamento y una vez ahí, los oficiales investigan todo incluyendo el teléfono de Eren y se lo llevan como evidencia. Una vez ahí, le permiten cambiarse de ropa y tomar un bolso con ropa de la niña, y nuevamente se dirige al hospital, donde no podrá salir de ahí hasta que todo se aclare.

* * *

Dos días después, Eren sigue en el hospital esperando respuestas. La directora ha ido a ver a Ymir en pocas ocasiones debido al trabajo y le ha permitido a Eren ver a la niña (ya no creía que él fuera capaz de hacerle daño a ella ya que pudo ver las cámaras). La niña ya se ve un poco más tranquila al saber que Eren ha estado ahí y desea de una vez poder salir para jugar con sus muñecas, aunque Eren le llevó su osito de peluche para que no se sintiera incómoda.

En los pocos ratos que la directora estuvo ahí, pudo observar que la niña congenia muy bien con Eren y que a pesar de la preocupación y la desconfianza que le tenía hacia Eren debido a todo lo que ha pasado con Ymir y debido a que él también fue un niño huérfano que se aislaba, pero no. Pudo comprobar que Eren jamás le hizo daño y que la razón de su fractura en el brazo es a causa de una pesadilla y una negligencia de Eren por no asegurar bien la puerta de la entrada.

Los oficiales dejan ir a Eren salvo por la condición de que sea más cuidadoso con la niña. Eren, aliviado se prepara para ir con la niña, en eso la directora del orfanato se le acerca y le pide hablar en privado. Cuando están en un sitio alejado de la gente ella le dice:

—Sr. Jaeger, lamento todo este espectáculo. —dice ella arrepentida.

—Descuide, yo comprendo. Entiendo que esté insegura por todo lo que ha pasado. —responde Eren con calma.

—También quería pedirle un favor. Lleve a la niña con un psicólogo infantil. Hoy fue este accidente. Mañana podría ser peor.

—Eso estaba pensando. Voy a buscar uno, una vez que la niña esté mejor y tendré más cuidado con la puerta para que no salga. —afirma Eren.

Luego se despiden y Eren prepara a Ymir para que puedan ir a casa. En eso, entra el médico que atendió a Ymir y le da algunas recomendaciones respecto a su fractura e incluso le da una posible fecha para que le puedan retirar el yeso. Ambos se despiden de él y Eren le agradece por todo mientras carga a Ymir en sus brazos para que no se esfuerce mucho.

Internamente, el médico, quien ha estado al pendiente de todo desde esa noche, se asombra por todo el afecto que Eren le tiene a esa niña a pesar de no ser hija suya. Ya ha atendido a chicos huérfanos acompañados de sus padres adoptivos y a pesar de que éstos tratan de demostrar que quieren a los niños, siempre dejan entre ver que no es el mismo afecto que le tendrían a los niños que son hijos propios biológicos. Es una observación bastante absurda considerando que estas personas adoptaron a estos niños para darles amor, pero una vez que ellos tienen a sus propios niños, los adoptados quedan relegados. Aunque no se dan cuenta hasta que ya son lo bastante grandes y se dan cuenta de todo.

En cambio, pudo notar en ese chico un afecto y amor tan grande por esa niña. Internamente les desea mucha suerte.

En cuanto llegan a casa, Eren le promete a Ymir que ahora la va a cuidar aún más y que van a hacer que esas pesadillas desaparezcan. Ymir sólo lo abraza con la mano que tiene disponible y en lugar de cocinar, piden una pizza y pasan el resto del día viendo películas infantiles. Ymir se alegra ya que nunca había visto ninguna.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok gentes, eso ha sido todo, les agradezco mucho que hayan llegado hasta acá. Le iba a agregar algo más pero ya lo sentí demasiado largo y tedioso y si yo lo siento así, supongo que ustedes también. (creo que sólo soy yo y mi inutilidad para hacer caps largos). El anterior quedó en las casi 4000 palabras debido a que iba a ser un oneshot, pero ya no se dio y por esta razón este quedó un poco más cortito. 
> 
> Espero que les guste este headcanon tanto como a mi. 
> 
> Pda: el médico que atendió a Ymir es Levi. Por si quedaba la duda. Los demás personajes como la directora del orfanato y la psicóloga de este cap no tienen nombre ya que son irrelevantes en la trama.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola gentes! Luego de un largo periodo de hiatus por tener mi mano lastimada, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia de Eren e Ymir chikita. Lamento mucho el retraso y espero que aún sigan conmigo. Mis otras dos historias, Le Silence d’un Coeur y The Soldier and The Creature volverán lo más pronto posible que pueda por lo que por favor tenganme paciencia xD
> 
> Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura.

_(Un mes después)_

Eren e Ymir siguen en casa todos los días. Eren cuida de ella en todo momento y le ayuda con muchas cosas, sobretodo con su brazo enyesado. Sin embargo, Eren nunca es invasivo con ella, siempre le pide permiso para cepillar su cabello o ayudarle a quitarse la ropa para bañarse y evita lo mas posible el contacto directo con ella para no asustarla. Ymir, aunque aún le pone nerviosa la cercanía de Eren, a veces se deja abrazar por él, incluso en ocasiones le pide un abrazo.

Ymir gusta de la compañía de Eren, aunque no juega con ella y aunque las veces que están muy cerca, sólo estén viendo la televisión en silencio, pero le gusta estar con él. Aunque el miedo siga ahí, sabe que él es incapaz de hacerle daño, pero aún así siempre pone seguro a su puerta por la noche, y Eren lo sabe mas no se lo reprocha.

En una ocasión, Eren le dijo que irían con una psicóloga que le dijo que le ayudaría a dejar de ser muy retraída y empezar a abrirse más con las demás personas, sobre todo cuando vaya a la escuela y evitar que se convierta en el blanco de burlas por ser muy cerrada.

La directora del orfanato llama muy seguido a Eren y antes de conversar con él, le pide que le pase a Ymir y le pregunta cosas sobre ella, sobre todo si ha sufrido algún daño por parte de Eren pero siempre la respuesta es otra.

* * *

Un día temprano por la mañana, mientras Eren está en su habitación trabajando e Ymir está sentada en el sillón viendo la televisión, el timbre de la puerta sonó en inmediatamente Eren sale de su cuarto para ver quien es. A través de una mirilla nota que es una mujer con cabello castaño y de anteojos. Abre la puerta para preguntar y se topa con la sonrisa de la mujer.

—¡Buenos días! Soy Hange Zoe, soy la trabajadora social que examina todos los casos de adopción del orfanato de Shinganshina. ¡Estoy aquí para verificar el progreso de la niña Ymir! —exclama con entusiasmo.

—Buenos días. —respondió Eren un poco aturdido por la alegría de la mujer. —Entre, pase adelante.

—¡Muchas gracias! —y entra la mujer verificando la casa comprobando la información que previamente se le dio sobre la vivienda de Eren.

—¿Gusta algo de tomar? —ofrece Eren a la mujer

—Agua por favor. —responde Hange. —¿En donde se encuentra la pequeña Ymir? —pregunta ella mientras mira el lugar.

—Está sentada en el sofá mirando la televisión. —responde Eren mientras empieza a guiarla por el pequeño apartamento hasta llegar hacia la sala. Ymir al escuchar la voz desconocida, se puso alerta y aún más al verla a ella. La conoce de vista porque siempre llegaba al orfanato cuando estaba ahí… y nunca le gustó su entusiasmo, por lo que no es de imaginar la cara de desagrado que puso al verla.

—¡Hola pequeña Ymir! ¡Seguramente ya me conoces! Soy Hange Zoe y vengo a visitarte. —Ymir hace una expresión desagradable en su rostro. —¡Ow! ¡No me pongas esa cara! ¡Será divertido! Veo que te gustan los documentales. Son muy buenos ¿verdad?

Ella no responde, simplemente dirige su mirada hacia otro lado. En ese momento, llega Eren con un vaso de agua fría. Y puede sentir el rechazo que siente Ymir hacia la trabajadora social.

—Ymir, no seas maleducada. Respóndele. —la regaña suavemente Eren e Ymir simplemente suelta un suspiro. Hange hace una nota mental de esto.

—Muchas gracias por el agua, Sr. Jaeger. —dice mientras toma un trago. —Ahora, necesito hacerle unas preguntas a Ymir a solas.

—Estaré en mi habitación trabajando por si me necesitan. —dijo y se retiró en el cuarto cerrando la puerta para darles más privacidad.

Hange, por su parte, se puso cómoda en el sillón sentándose a una distancia considerable para no incomodar a la pequeña, pero aún así Ymir sintió que le invadía su espacio personal. Se acomodó los lentes y luego sacó unos documentos de su bolso junto con un bolígrafo, y aclaró su garganta para mirar hacia Ymir y esbozar una sonrisa.

—Muy bien, Ymir. Empecemos. Dime, ¿cómo estás?

—…— la niña solamente se le queda viendo fijamente a la mujer con mucha desconfianza.

—Tranquila. Son sólo preguntas de rutina. No haré nada malo con tu respuesta. Sólo quiero saber como estás viviendo con Eren.

—…bien. —responde en voz casi imperceptible.

—Me alegro. ¿Te trata bien?

—Sí… me ha comprado cosas que antes no tenía.

—¿A sí? ¿Cómo qué cosas?

—…muñecas. Nunca antes había tenido muñecas.

Hange sonrió ante la respuesta. Para muchos niños un juguete puede significar mucho. —¿Te gustan las muñecas?

—Sí… son bonitas.

—Dime Ymir, ¿Cómo te trata Eren?

Ella solamente sonrió y dijo con un poco más de confianza: —En las mañanas me saluda y siempre me pide permiso para besar mi cabeza en mi cabello, luego me da de comer y me da mucha comida. Luego me deja ver televisión. Nunca antes había visto tantos canales. Me gustan esos donde salen animales. Él se queda en su habitación pero siempre me dice que le llame por si necesito algo. En el almuerzo siempre cocina rico. Hace poco hizo brócoli. No me gusta el brócoli pero Eren lo cocinó de una forma distinta y ahora me gusta así. Luego en la tarde yo juego con mis nuevos juguetes y a veces me quedo dormida. Cuando me despierto ya estoy en la cama arropada. Y a la par mía hay galletas y jugo. En la noche después de cenar vemos la televisión juntos y cuando es la hora de dormir me pide permiso para darme un abrazo de buenas noches y un beso en mi cabeza. —dijo Ymir sin ver a Hange y con una pequeña sonrisa. (*)

—Cuando ya es hora de dormir, ¿Eren entra en tu habitación también? —pregunta Hange sólo para corroborar. El caso de Ymir era bastante delicado.

—No. Siempre lo hace afuera.

—¿Y cierra la puerta?

—Sí la cierra pero sin llave. Pero ya no tengo pesadillas feas.

—¡Oh! Ahora recuerdo. Tienes que ir con un psicólogo, ¿verdad?

Ymir se queda pensativa y dirige su mirada hacia la mujer. Por un momento olvidó que estaba con ella.

—No sé qué es eso, pero Eren dijo que la próxima semana iré. ¿Es algo malo? —y de la nada empieza a mover sus dedos nerviosa. Hange rápidamente trata de tranquilizarla.

—No te preocupes. No es nada malo. Esa persona va a ayudarte a que no vuelvas a tener pesadillas nunca más y así podrás dormir bien.

—Oh. —es su simple respuesta, pero por dentro ya está más tranquila.

—¿Y con la escuela? ¿Cuándo empezarás a ir?

—Eren dijo que el año está muy avanzado así que iré el siguiente. Él dijo que iré atrasada pero sólo sé leer y escribir. No creo que sea tan malo. Además tengo que ir con esa persona primero. —responde refiriéndose al psicólogo.

Luego Hange le pregunta otras cosas a Ymir relacionadas a Eren y una vez que pudo hacer un buen análisis concluyó que por el momento, las cosas marchan muy bien en este hogar y que Eren está haciendo un excelente trabajo.

Llama a Eren y éste sale de su habitación queriendo ocultar la ansiedad por lo que sea que la mujer quiere decirle pero lo único que recibe es una palmada en el hombro y un “todo está muy bien” junto con una amplia sonrisa. Luego le dice que han pasado esta prueba y que por el momento todo está en orden. Luego se despide y sin esperar un adiós sale del apartamento.

Eren finalmente deja salir el aire que llevaba y se dirige hacia Ymir donde vio todo. Ella le pregunta con la mirada si todo está bien pero Eren sonríe dándole una palmadita en su cabeza.

—¿Te parece bien si comemos afuera y luego vamos al parque?

—Sí…

* * *

Caminaban en el parque de la ciudad tomados de la mano luego de almorzar en un restaurante de comida rápida. Ymir nunca había probado las hamburguesas, por lo que estaba muy feliz por haberlas comido. Se le notaba el brillo en los ojos por ello. Eren le había propuesto ir a comprarle un poco de ropa pero ella dijo que no por su brazo.

Es un poco incómodo no poder mover el brazo a causa del yeso. Y ahora que sabe que pesa mucho y que el soporte en realidad no ayuda mucho, pero dentro de poco se lo quitarán. Ymir no puede esperar a que llegue el día.

Llegan a una banca debajo de un árbol y justo enfrente de ellos y justo enfrente de ellos estaban unos juegos con muchos niños jugando en ellos. Ymir los miraba correr de un lado a otro, tal y como lo hacía cuando estaba en el orfanato. La diferencia es que esta vez no se sentía tan sola al tener a Eren a su lado. Aún le costaba definir por qué, pero desde que Eren le habló por primera vez, es como si su vida se iluminara por completo y ahora ese pequeño rayo de luz permanece siempre en ella.

—Ymir, ahí hay unos columpios, ¿no quieres mecerte en uno de ellos? —pregunta Eren señalándolos.

—No podré sostenerme por mi brazo. —responde Ymir señalando con su cabeza su brazo enyesado.

—Si lo hacemos suavemente no pasará nada. Ven, vamos. —dice Eren un poco emocionado mientras tira suavemente de la mano de Ymir. Ella, un poco renuente, se levanta de la banca y sigue a Eren hacia los columpios. Él se pone detrás y le dice a Ymir que se siente con cuidado y que se sostenga con una su mano sana. Entonces, Eren suavemente empuja el columpio y poco a poco lo hace con más fuerza pero lo suficientemente prudente para que Ymir pueda sostenerse.

Así transcurre toda la tarde, por primera vez, desde que Ymir vive con él, Eren puede notar una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Ymir y mira como sus ojos azules brillan con intensidad al movimiento del columpio. Eren, se da cuenta que con sólo verla feliz, él también se ve feliz.

Y no notan a lo lejos que alguien les observa.

* * *

( _Una semana después_ )

Eren se despierta temprano y luego de bañarse, se dispone a preparar el desayuno en lo que Ymir se despierta. Esta vez no hubo episodios ni gritos por parte de ella, pero aún así tienen que tratar ese problema.

Hoy es ese día. Hoy buscarán al psicólogo para que empiece a tratar a Ymir para que pueda ir a la escuela. Estará un año atrasada, pero aún no es conveniente que vaya. Primero tiene que aprender a socializar para que los niños no le puedan hacer daño y se pueda integrar con ellos.

Ymir despierta y desayuna a paso lento, Eren se le une. Cuando terminan, Eren le dice que hoy saldrán a buscar a un psicólogo, por lo que tiene que alistarse. Ymir, con un poco de miedo y una sensación fea en el estómago se dispone a bañarse y cambiarse. Elige un vestido con flores y una diadema de color rosa mientras peina su cabello de forma que quede parejo.

Una vez que está lista, sale hacia la entrada donde Eren ya la está esperando. Salen y toman el autobus rumbo a una dirección que no conoce pero que Eren tiene anotada en un papel. Días anteriores estuvo buscando a psicólogos especializados en niños que estén cerca en la ciudad. Encontró a uno. Uno llamado Marco Bodt que decía ser especialista en niños.(**) Llegaron a un edificio y buscaron el número del consultorio. Cuando entran la recepcionista les recibe y tras Eren explicarle y darle sus datos a ella, les pide que esperen para que el Dr. Los pueda recibir.

Sentados en la sala de espera, Ymir no deja de mover sus manos nerviosa por todo. Luego la recepcionista sale y le indica que sólo pase Eren para poder darle una explicación más detallada al psicólogo.

Eren entra y lo primero que ve es el rostro amable y joven, casi de su edad. Se sienta frente a él y le explica todo sobre Ymir, desde que la adoptó, los problemas que traía, hasta el accidente y las pesadillas que sufría. El psicólogo lo escucha atentamente sin decir nada y pone aún mas interés cuando Eren le dice que necesita que ella esté mejor para que pueda ir a la escuela y que no sufra la discriminación de los otros niños. Él le dice que todo va a llevar un proceso pero primero necesita evaluarla a ella, por lo que le pide que le dé permiso para que pueda charlar con la niña.

Eren acepta y sale del consultorio para llamar e Ymir y tranquilizarla al notar que se puso bien nerviosa. Incluso le dijo que gritara si algo sale mal. La niña, con paso tembloroso, camina hacia el cuarto y Eren se queda afuera. (***)

Eren se queda sentado en la sala de espera y media hora después sale Ymir un poco más tranquila con el psicólogo detrás de ella. Luego le pide hablar más con él sobre la niña.

—Verá, Sr. Jaeger, Ymir es una niña muy retraída y lo es aún más por todo el abuso que ha pasado pero la buena noticia es que no es tan grave la condición de ella. Solamente necesita jugar más con otros niños. Vamos a necesitar mas consultas pero mientras esté en casa juegue un poco más con ella, aunque sea una hora al día o vea películas y al mismo tiempo deje que lleguen visitas a la casa para que ella vaya aprendiendo con el ejemplo, pero de momento le dejaré la cita para la próxima semana. Si ella puede jugar con otros niños en el edificio donde vive sería mucho mejor.

—Entiendo. Trataré de hacer lo que me pide. —y sin agregar nada más se despide y sale del consultorio con la niña.

Mientras iban caminando Eren le pregunta: —De acuerdo Ymir, ¿cómo estuvo todo?

—Bien. —dice Ymir —me hizo hacer un dibujo.

—¿Y qué dibujaste?

—Te lo enseñaré cuando lleguemos, pero te dibujé a ti y a mi jugando a la fiesta de té. —responde con una sonrisa, lo cual Eren pudo entender la petición de la niña.

—¿Pero no te hizo sentir incómoda? Podemos ir a otro lado si no te gusta.

—No, me gustó porque es como tú. No sentí que me obligaran a algo. —dice ella muy segura y Eren finalmente deja salir todo el aire que llevaba acumulado. A lo mejor vendrán en este consultorio.

Al ver la hora, compran comida rápida para el almuerzo y cuando llegan a casa lo primero que hacen es ver documentales. Ymir encuentra uno sobre flores y ve una que le llama la atención.

—Girasoles…

Eren al escucharla, levanta la mirada de su celular y ve que es un documental sobre campos de girasoles.

—Sí, girasoles. Ellos siempre siguen al sol.

—¿Siguen al…sol? —pregunta extrañada.

—Sí, siguen al sol. Cuando el sol sale en las mañanas los girasoles siempre lo miran y en el transcurso del dia siempre lo están mirando hasta que se oculta en la noche.

—¿Y luego?

—Luego las flores duermen esperando que amanezca de nuevo para poder seguir al sol de nuevo.

—Increíble… son muy bonitos. Y muy altos.

Eren sólo sonríe mientras que Ymir mira con mucha atención a los campos de girasoles. Se hace la nota mental de poder llevarla a uno algún día.

CONTINUARÁ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tardé como dos meses en hacer este capítulo. Dudo mucho que alguien más lo siga, pero bueno, de igual forma lo terminaré porque me encanta este headcanon :3 
> 
> Hay unos “*” en medio y creo que los utilizaré para aclaraciones: 
> 
> (*): Por si se preguntan el porqué del rápido desarrollo entre Ymir y Eren, es porque fue como amor fraternal a primera vista, sólo que ella no se había dado cuenta. Espero que no hayan confusiones por ello. 
> 
> (**): Quería como traer a Marco de nuevo, aunque sea por un momento. A él siempre lo imaginé siendo bueno con los niños por lo que pensé que sería mejor dejarlo como el psicólogo de Ymir. 
> 
> (***): No soy experta en psicología así que realmente no sé como son las consultas o las citas con ellos. Si hay alguien que sepa me puede orientar en ese aspecto, se los agradecería mucho. 
> 
> A todos quienes me leen muchas gracias y prometo ponerme al día con otras historias y sacar nuevas. Los amo <3


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola gentes! Ha pasado tiempo desde que hice esta actualización. No han sido días fáciles y muy probablemente me retrase aún más, pero para estas navidades traigo un capítulo de este. Creo que en cuanto pueda actualizaré, lo prometo. De antemano muchas gracias por todos quienes a pesar del hiatus han seguido hasta acá, por leerle y por dejarme comentarios. Son un amor.
> 
> Aclaración: Debido a problemas con Wattpad, esta historia no será publicada en ese sitio. Los únicos sitios en los que estará son Fanfiction.net y Ao3 porque me denunciaron esta historia por pedofilia (tonto, lo sé) y yo no quiero problemas. ESTA HISTORIA NO ES NI POR CERCA UNA HISTORIA DE UN PEDÓFILO CON UNA NIÑA SOLAMENTE ES UNA RELACIÓN FRATERNAL DE PADRE E HIJA POR LO QUE SI NO TE GUSTA SIMPLEMENTE DA LA VUELTA E IGNORES. 
> 
> Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo con la lectura.

LITTLE SUNSHINE — CAPÍTULO 4

( _Un mes después_ )

Hoy toca chequeo médico para examinar la sanación de su brazo lastimado. Desde muy temprano, Eren despierta a Ymir para decirle que se aliste pronto ya que irán a ver que le quiten ese yeso. Luego de desayunar muy bien, ambos toman su chaqueta y se dirigen hacia el hospital en autobús. Al llegar los atiende la recepcionista y les indica el lugar para que el doctor de turno les pueda atender.

En la sala de espera, Ymir se entretiene leyendo unos afiches en las paredes sobre la salud de los niños pero se aburre rápido. Luego le pide a Eren su celular para que pueda entretenerse jugando pero la espalda le empieza a doler por la dureza del asiento y empieza a bostezar hasta que se recuesta su cabeza en el regazo de Eren para ver si logra dormir un poco hasta que puedan pasar. Eren simplemente le acaricia el cabello.

No pasan ni cinco minutos cuando una enfermera les llama para que pasen al consultorio y una vez dentro el médico, quien es el mismo que atendió a Ymir cuando sucedió lo del accidente, empieza a hacer las preguntas de rutina y a examinar el brazo enyesado.

—Afortunadamente la lesión no fue muy seria y no se quebró el hueso en su totalidad. Creo que ya es hora de poder quitarte eso. —responde el médico mirando fijamente el brazo. —Pero aún no podrás moverlo. Tendrás que mantenerlo vendado y usar un soporte.

Y de uno de sus cajones saca una pequeña sierra circular y cuando la enciende, se escucha un ruido que asustó levemente a Ymir quien mira a Eren con algo de temor mientras se aferra a su ropa con su mano sana. Eren simplemente le susurra que estará bien que no le hará daño.

El doctor le indica a Ymir donde acomodarse y le dice que cierre los ojos mientras empieza a cortar. Ymir siente que llega a su brazo salvo por una protección de algodón que la protege. Al cabo de 15 minutos, termina y luego de limpiar con cuidado todo el brazo, le pone una venda muy firme en el brazo indicándole a Eren como hacerlo.

Finalmente le ponen el soporte e Ymir puede respirar a gusto al sentirse liberada del peso del yeso. Luego le pide a Eren su teléfono para poder jugar mientras él habla con el doctor. No se da cuenta de nada ni de que ambos hombres compartieron teléfonos ni del sutil coqueteo proveniente del médico.

Un sonrojado Eren llama a Ymir y le dice que vayan a casa. Durante el trayecto, Eren estuvo muy callado pero ella no dijo nada.

* * *

( _varios días después_ )

Eren espera en la sala de espera del consultorio del psicólogo de Ymir. Ultimamente, a ella le gusta mucho venir acá en sus sesiones. Ya duerme sus ocho horas sin interrupciones, ya está más abierta a él. El simple hecho de que ella le abrace todas las mañanas y se pone de puntitas para recibir su beso en su frente ya dice mucho. Según el dr. Marco, Ymir ha avanzado mucho pero aún no es suficiente para que empiece a socializar con otros niños de su edad.

Aunque está mostrando interés cosas específicas como los girasoles. Le encanta buscar fotos de ellos e incluso ha llegado a dibujarlos. Le recomendó que le comprara unas semillas para que ella las cultive y que la lleve a un campo de girasoles.

Por lo que ahora está en una floristería buscando las semillas y algo de asesoría para aprender a cultivarlas. Una vez con toda la información, se va a casa pero decide no mostrarle hasta después del campo de girasoles.

Ya estando en casa se dispone a preparar la cena mientras que Ymir mira la televisión. Ya en la mesa, Eren le dice:

—Oye Ymir, ¿quisieras ir de paseo este fin de semana?

—¿Adonde? —pregunta la niña dejando de comer.

—Es sorpresa. —responde Eren guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Oh, vamos! Dime donde es.

—Si te digo donde es ya no sería sorpresa, Ymir.

Ella solamente suelta un quejido pero al ver que Eren no le dirá nada, no insiste. Ymir no es una niña caprichosa. Seguramente será un lugar bonito. Eren al ver que Ymir ya no insiste se alegra

Los días pasan e Ymir no deja de pensar en ese viaje. Piensa que es en el mar. Ella nunca ha visto el mar y quizás puede que Eren la lleve a ese lugar por ser verano.

El fin de semana llega y Eren despierta a Ymir bien temprano, antes de que salga el sol y le dice que tome un baño mientras él prepara las cosas que llevarán. Como Eren se levantó media hora antes que ella, él ya estaba listo por lo que en lo que Ymir se alista, él iba a preparar el desayuno y la comida para el almuerzo. Una vez que ella sale de su habitación, Eren le sirve su desayuno y al cabo de 20 minutos, toman sus cosas y se van.

—Está muy oscuro. —Dice Ymir mientras mira a su alrededor, todo oscuro y muy silencioso. Sólo unas pocas personas caminando. —¿Seguro que ya es de mañana?

—Sí. —contesta Eren con gracia. —Simplemente el sol aún no ha salido. Pero no tardará. Además ya están saliendo los primeros rayos. Mira. —y le señala la débil luz que se miraba en el horizonte.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la estación del tren y tomaron el primero hacia la parte norte del país, donde está el campo. Fueron 3 largas horas pero finalmente llegaron a Trost, una ciudad campestre, famosa por sus parques. Piden un taxi para que los lleve al lugar.

—Pensé que iríamos al mar. —dice Ymir al ver el paisaje.

—¿Querías ir al mar? —pregunta Eren mirándola.

—Me gustaría ir. Sólo si tu quieres. —responde Ymir. —Pero cualquier lugar está bien.

Eren se ríe suavemente y le acaricia la cabeza. Se ha dado cuenta que ella es así, siempre poniendo los deseos de los demás, en este caso, el de Eren.

Ymir vuelve a mirar a la ventana del auto y luego los ve. Cientos y cientos de girasoles en la ventana. Pasan tan rápido que apenas puede verlos, pero ahí están. Finalmente llegan a la entrada del campo de girasoles y tras pagarle al taxista, ambos salen del auto. Ymir no puede con la emoción de ver muchos girasoles por todas partes: dibujados, en tiendas de suvenires, en todo. Ella simplemente se deja arrastrar por Eren quien no puede evitar reírse por la reacción de su pequeña.

Eren la lleva a donde están los girasoles reales y se los muestra. Ymir no puede dejar de mirarlos. Se divierten ambos en el parque. Y cuando llega la hora del almuerzo, Eren saca los emparedados que trajo de casa.

Comen rodeados de girasoles sentados en una mesita de picnic. Sin embargo, Ymir nota que Eren está usando mucho su celular, como si estuviera hablando con alguien.

—Eren, se te va a ensuciar tu emparedado. —le regaña. —Deja de usar tu celular.

Eren, al escucharla, deja el celular de lado y le pide perdón, pero Ymir nota que Eren está rojo de sus mejillas. Pero supone que es por el calor.

Pasan el resto de la tarde jugando entre ellos y con los girasoles, también compran varios recuerdos como llaveros y adornos, incluso, le compra una camiseta a Ymir con un girasol impreso en ella.

Ya de regreso, en el tren. Eren saca una pequeña bolsita de tela y se la da a Ymir. Ella la abre y saca unas semillas de ella.

—Son semillas de girasol. Podemos sembrarlas en una maseta y ver que crezcan. —le explica Eren.

—¿Y si se mueren? —pregunta ella.

—Sembraremos otra nueva y no cometeremos los errores con la anterior. No tendremos un campo como tal, pero será bonito tener al menos uno. —dice ella poniendole un brazo alrededor de su espalda. Ymir ya no muestra incomodidad ante el tacto de otra persona.

Y llegan a casa antes de que anochezca.

* * *

( _una semana después_ )

En el edificio donde viven Eren e Ymir hay un pequeño parque para los niños que viven ahí. No cuentan con muchos juegos, solo una resbaladilla, un balancín y dos columpios. Ymir lo veía desde la ventana pero hasta la fecha no se atrevía a ir ahí, no cuando habían otros niños ahí. Además no puede hacer mucho por su edad, ya que la mayoría de niños que viven en el edificio son más pequeños que ella. (*)

Sin embargo, y seguramente por ser la temporada de verano, ese lugar está muy solo por lo que le pide a Eren que vayan a jugar un rato ahí. Al estar desocupado, él acepta.

Cuando bajan del edificio, Eren se sienta en una de las bancas de ahí a usar su teléfono pero siempre echando un vistazo a Ymir, quien al llegar se sube a uno de los columpios que están ahí. Es lo único que puede hacer dada su edad.

Pero al cabo de unos minutos llega una niña de la misma edad a sentarse en el columpio restante.

—Hola. —dice la niña. Ymir solo se le queda viendo. —¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —pregunta. Ymir sólo asiente y la observa. Es una niña de casi de su misma edad. Su cabello es castaño y atado en una coleta y un pedazo de pan en la boca.

—No te había visto por aquí. ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunta la niña.

Desde que salió del orfanato, Ymir no había hablado con ningún otro niño. De hecho cuando estaba ahí no lo hacía tampoco. A pesar de que haber superado su nerviosismo con Eren y el psicólogo, aún le cuesta abrirse a personas desconocidas, por lo que ante la pregunta, sólo baja la cabeza y responde en un murmullo:

—Ymir…

—Es un nombre extraño. Pero es bonito. —responde la niña con sinceridad e Ymir siente su cara enrojecer. —Yo me llamo Sasha (**)

Ella sólo asiente con la cabeza.

—¿Vives aquí? ¿Por qué no habías salido a jugar? Yo vengo aquí casi todos los días pero no juego con nadie. La mayoría son más pequeños que yo. —al parecer la niña habla mucho, piensa Ymir. Ella no responde, sólo escucha. Eren observa la escena de lejos.

—Ya que tú y yo tenemos casi la misma edad, ¿quisieras jugar conmigo de ahora en adelante? A veces me siento sola. No tengo muchos amigos ya que los demás niños me consideran rara (***)

Ymir se siente un poco identificada con ella, además el Dr. Bott dice que sería bueno que ella tuviera un amigo de vez en cuando. Por lo que levanta la mirada y le dice que sí en un murmullo.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Jugaremos con mis muñecas! ¡Mañana trae las tuyas! Si no tienes, yo te prestaré una.

—Está bien —la voz de Eren se escucha. —vendrá a jugar mañana a la misma hora. —dice mientras sonríe. Ymir sólo asiente con la cabeza.

Luego la voz de una señora se escucha llamando a Sasha y corriendo se marcha con ella.

—¡Bien hecho Ymir! ¡Ya tienes una amiguita! —le elogia Eren.

—Pe-pero y si me hace daño? —pregunta con preocupación.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerte daño?

—Porque… porque… —dice ella sin responder.

—Ymir. —dice Eren luego de un suspiro. —No podrás hacer amigos si piensas que todas las personas son malas. Sí, es cierto, hay personas que no siempre tienen buenas intenciones, pero no podrás aprender a defenderte de ellas si pasas toda la vida escondiéndote por tu comodidad. Llegará el momento en que yo no siempre estaré para defenderte, por lo que necesitas aprender a valerte por ti misma y eso incluyen el cómo te relacionas con las demás personas. ¿De acuerdo?

Ymir piensa en las palabras de Eren y tiene razón. Por ejemplo, cuando vaya a la escuela, ella estará sola. La simple idea le aterra pero si Eren le dice que estará bien, lo estará.

—Además —prosigue Eren mientras toma a Ymir de la mano y caminan hacia el apartamento. —Si otra persona te empieza a lastimar y cuando ya no puedas defenderte, me avisas. Una cosa es responder a ofensas y otra muy distinta es defenderte del acoso y la agresión física.

Eren no puede evitar recordar cuando era niño y el hecho que muchos niños le acosaban bajo la “justificación” de que sus ojos daban miedo.

Su celular suena nuevamente y Eren saca el teléfono mientras suben al elevador. Rápidamente se pone responder a esa persona.

Llegan a casa e Ymir enciende la televisión y Eren se sienta a la par suya usando su celular.

—Ultimamente estás mucho tiempo en el teléfono. —dice Ymir.

—Es un amigo, Ymir. Nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

—¿Cómo Armin y Mikasa?

—Sí, como ellos. —responde Eren mirando su teléfono.

—¿Va a venir Armin un día de estos? —pregunta Ymir. Días después del accidente, Armin llegó a visitar a Ymir trayéndole un regalo. A primer instante le tenía miedo, pero luego de un rato y por la amabilidad de Armin, se ganó a la niña. Lamentablemente por su trabajo en el hospital de la ciudad vecina le queda poco tiempo para visitar a la niña. Comparado con Mikasa, por la mirada lúgubre de ella, Ymir le tiene un poco de miedo y la única vez que llegó a visitarla, ella se mantuvo alejada de ella. Mikasa simplemente no está hecha para niños (****)

La conversación termina ahí. A Ymir no se le puede seguir ignorando el hecho de Eren usando mucho su teléfono.

* * *

( _dos meses después_ )

El verano ya está llegando a su fin. Muchas cosas han pasado desde ese entonces. Ymir finalmente conoció el mar. Eren la llevó un día que estaba libre y fueron al sur del país. A Ymir le dio un poco de miedo ver tanta agua y el límite entre la tierra y el océano. Por eso mismo no se separó de Eren en ningún momento. Fue un día divertido.

Sus sesiones con el psicólogo están dando sus frutos. Se abre a los vecinos que siempre la saludan y ella les responde. Una señora anciana le regala dulces de vez en cuando. Su amistad con Sasha ha crecido bastante. Resulta que la niña pasaba mucho tiempo sola pero con Ymir ahora juega más. A veces ella llega al apartamento de Ymir a jugar con las muñecas y otras veces ella va al suyo.

Como el verano ya está llegando a su fin, un mes antes, Eren estuvo buscando escuelas cercanas para poder inscribir a Ymir. No ha sido facil ya que ella perdió el año debido a la situación del orfanato. Además de que ninguna escuela quería aceptar a la niña (a pesar de haber pasado las pruebas) porque alegaban que la niña no estaba apta para el ambiente escolar incluso con las pruebas del psicólogo que afirmaban que sí lo estaba, y también porque no sabrían cómo reaccionar si a la niña le daba un “ataque”.

Sin embargo, y por recomendación de la madre de Sasha, encontró una escuela cercana donde le aceptaron a Ymir luego de completar las pruebas. A pesar de la situación que Eren le explicó al director, se le puso la condición de que se observaría el comportamiento de la niña los primeros meses y que estaría un año atrasada por lo mismo. Eren no puso objeción alguna y habló con Ymir sobre lo difícil que sería por ser una de las niñas grandes. Ymir dijo que no importaba, de todos modos ya sabía de eso.

Las siguientes semanas compraron todos los útiles necesarios y los libros que ocuparía. También se le compró el uniforme (que le encantó) y otras cosas.

Ymir está entre emocionada y asustada. Emocionada porque desde cuando estaba en el orfanato quería asistir a las clases que ahí mismo daban pero que no lograba comprender (debido al retraimiento, ella sólo escuchaba un murmullo irreconocible), y al mismo tiempo asustada por si los demás niños la iban a recibir.

La noche anterior a su primer día de clases Ymir no puede dormir, se mueve para un lado y el otro tratando de conciliar el sueño y cuando finalmente se queda dormida, tiene muchos sueños relacionados a su primer día de clases, uno en donde los demás niños se le acercan, otro en donde los niños se burlan de ella, tanto que no logra descansar bien. Al día siguiente mientras se alista, sus manos tiemblan al igual que sus pies. Comete varias torpezas que Eren nota su nerviosismo.

—Ymir. —le dice mientras se arrodilla y le abraza firmemente. —Tranquila. Todo estará bien. —ella le devuelve el abrazo.

—Tengo miedo… —dice ella en un murmullo.

—Lo sé. Pero todo estará bien. El primer día es difícil, pero los demás serán sencillos. Además recuerda que yo siempre estaré para ti. Quiero que me digas todo cuando regreses. Lo bueno y lo malo. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí. —responde ella mientras se separa de él y tomando su mochila, ambos salen del apartamento. Sigue teniendo miedo, pero las palabras de Eren le han dado valor para por lo menos caminar sin tropezarse.

CONTINUARA…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De antemano, feliz navidad. Espero que lo hayan pasado bien en compañía de su familia. Me atrasé bastante pero estos ultimos meses han sido difíciles por mi trabajo, pero poco a poco estoy tratando de hacer una rutina. También quiero hacer el anuncio que para quienes siguen Le Silence d’un Coeur, habrá una actualización en estos días, ya estoy trabajando en ella. Con The Soldier and The Creature, tendrá que esperar porque ando falta de inspiración con esa y para el otro año vengo con mas historias que ya tengo avanzadas, sólo que no subí porque quiero terminarlas primero para subirlas comodamente. Así que les pido de por favor que me tengan paciencia. De igual forma muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. Me hacen muy feliz. 
> 
> Aclaraciones:   
> (*) Ymir tiene nueve años de edad.   
> (**) Quise traer a Sasha de vuelta como una niña pequeña, que sea la amiga de Ymir.   
> (***) Sasha, a pesar de ser un personaje secundario, es muy amada por el fandom, tanto que dolió su muerte, pero canónicamente hablando, ya sabemos que ella era considerada una chica rara por el incidente con la papa. Creería yo que sus únicos amigos fueron Connie, Jean y Mina (que duró poco).   
> (****) Esto es basado en los comics ereriren donde Eren se convertía en un niño pequeño y Mikasa no sabía como reaccionar al tenerlo cerca. Es decir, Mikasa es como una persona que le gustan los niños pero no sabe como actuar con ellos.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok gentes eso ha sido todo por este primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Si es así me lo hacen saber por favor (no es obligatorio, no vayan a pensar mal xD) si hay alguna duda que haya quedado en el aire, me la pueden hacer y con gusto lo responderé. Si ven algún error también me lo pueden hacer saber. Y muchas gracias de antemano. 
> 
> Cuídense mucho :3
> 
> Pda: la canción de cuna que Eren le canta a Ymir pueden imaginársela, puede ser las que a ustedes les guste.


End file.
